


Trick or Treat

by valerierosemberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to rescue Sam from the hands of a crazy witch!</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>That's pretty much it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like two weeks ago on paper for one of my 31 days of halloween activities.  
> I liked it quite a lot, and it's the first time you meet one of my OC's.  
> Also, I bet at least a couple of you can imagine what I had in mind when I described the place.
> 
> And…just note aside, the name Abellona is literally a greek name that means destroyer, I thought it was pretty cool.

-Let my brother go, you psychopathic… 

A blow landed against his cheek before he could finish; that witch had some strength. 

The knot around his eyes loosened and light entered to his eyes.

There was fog around them even when they were inside; the furniture consisted solely on two chairs, one he was sitting on and one the blonde woman had placed her long black boot covered foot after she walked away from him, her honey eyes focused on him. 

-There, there little Dean. You stormed into my warehouse so fast I couldn’t even introduce myself. I’m Abellona Deamonne. 

He glared at he, then spit to her right foot on the floor. 

-I couldn’t care less who you are. Give my brother back to me now! 

She laughed, walking to him and leaning so her face was inches from his.

-Oh you should care whom I am…believe me. 

With her last two words being merely a whisper, she closed the space between them, licking his lip right after, but pulling away just a moment later. 

She put her arms around him, hands working his bounds loose and mouth going to his ear. 

-Wanna play a little game? Go on, step outside and try to find your brother. It’ll be like playing on a corn maze. 

Right after she finished whispering those words, the ropes fell on the floor. 

He didn’t lose time, launching himself at her, pinning her to the floor. 

Her red puffy dress spread out under his knees and her curly hair under his palms, a smile still showing on her ruby red lips. 

-Listen to me, you crazy witch. You’re going to tell me right now where my brother is. 

She laughed and as soon as it ceased, jerked forward, leaving no time for him to wonder how, kissing his earlobe. 

-Trick or treat?

Her giggle rang on his ear when the woman disappeared with no trace; his knees and hands on the floor. 

Without losing any more time, he got up and ran through the door. 

He was met by a long street, filled with locals, the fog leaving too much of it hidden. The town seemed completely empty, no sounds or other signs that indicate otherwise; he was definitely sure he was not still on New Orleans. 

-Well, seeming we left Kansas, lets find that big ass Toto. 

He stretched his arms and started walking through the fog. 

Everything was empty, as he figured; he screamed his brother’s name, getting no response. When he approached a diner, almost reaching an intersection, he noticed something on the floor, a flashlight; he took the device and tested it. 

Once he had the ability to cut better on the fog, he turned to continue, startling when a message appeared written on the wall across the street. 

-This damned bitch. 

“Tic-toc, I’m playing my trick, you should hurry to find your Treat”. 

He screamed more, listening carefully for the slightest sound.

The echo of a laud laugh sounded around him and a voice rose.

-Well that’s no fun, why don’t you just play by the rules? 

Dean sighed, realizing he would have to if he wanted to find his brother. 

Looking left and right, he decided he’d go to the closest apartment complex- a small one, with just two floors and couldn’t have more than a couple of flats each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! Hope you like it.
> 
> Happy Halloween to everyone!

The whole building was pitch black, which made him upset, even with the light on his hand, it was hard to make out the shapes completely; just how much time was it going to take him find his goddamn brother?

-S…

Just before he managed to shout, an enormous figure descended from the stairs.

-Dean?

The voice of the tall brown haired man sounded when he reached the end of the stairs, covering the light of his brother’s lamp with a hand.

-Sam! Just where the hell were you man?

The longhaired is bout to answer, but a heavy breathing and a couple of whimpers come from…the floor?

They directed the light to the place on the floor emitting the sound the sound, finding a trap door. Taking a look inside the basement, they decided it was safe enough for them to go down, even with no weapons on them.

When they both got their feet on the floor, the lantern helped outline the figure that was letting go the cries. A woman- or at least that was what it looked like- with a small blue dress, ripped and dirty, her brown hair was tangled and on her olive skin there were bruises and cuts.

Remaining weary of the situation, they got closer.

-Hey, girl. You okay?

The girl shivered when the not-so-tall guy got a hand on her shoulder; they could see her hands were still covering her face even when she turned around to face them.

-We’re not here to hurt you; we just need to know where we are so we can get out of here.

The girl wailed, lifting her hidden face.

-We can’t get out of here it is impossible.

Sam let out a breath; worry marked his factions when he turns to his brother. The former turned to the girl, motioning her to calm down even when they knew she couldn’t see him.

-Okay, okay. Just tell us where we are and we’ll figure out the rest.

Her hands pressed harder to her face, a hint of red slipping in between the fingers.

-It’s her world, her maze. We can’t get out, I tried, I shouldn’t…

She cried once more, retiring her hands, showing the thick dark red coming from the seams of her hair, her ears and eyes.

The disgust and alarm that crept onto the two brothers couldn’t be hidden.

Dean turned to his side, sighing deeply.

-Dude, what do we do? She…we can’t…

His words stopped, something bordering on panic morphing his face when a couple of drops of blood ran down Sam’s left eye.

-Dean? What’s wrong?

He seemed to ignore the now string of substance coming all the way down to his chin.

A loud cry sounded from the girl behind them, filled their ears, but neither of them turn, at least not until the cry becomes a scream and soon that into laughter.

The girl was gone, replaced by the blonde Dean expected to never see again unless she was on her last breath.

He glared at her, watching small patches of olive turn to pink and eyes going from blood-shot to completely healthy light honey; she was still wearing the same dress and smiling with red lips.

With an inhuman speed, she reached Dean, making their noses touch.

-Looks like you got tricked…but I still want my treat.

Leaving no time for a respond, she connected her lips with his aggressively, licking once more. This time, he didn’t feel her pull away.

He shook his head, eyes focusing before he sees…the table?

An exasperated knock on the door sounded and drew his attention.

The light was bright with no signs of fog; he was back at the motel on New Orleans.

The door was hit again.

-Dude, answer. The kids just want some candy.

The voice that sounded on the bed was definitely his brother’s and he was more than sure about that when he turned to see him on one of the beds, brow furrowed, looking up from his laptop to him.

-I think this little break of work is making you distracted, Dean. Good thing tomorrow we head back.

With a deeper frown than the one on Sam’s, he got up, grabbing an almost empty bowl of candies and heading to the door.

There were no kids around, just a note with two words written on cursive…

“Happy Halloween”.

He was going to find, and kill that witch.


End file.
